


Magnets

by Flyontheceiling



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyontheceiling/pseuds/Flyontheceiling
Summary: A post Covid concert is about to begin and Scott decides this would be a good time to play with Mitch.
Relationships: Scott Hoying/Mitch Grassi
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and has been on my mind for a few weeks so had to write it down. Although the other chapters are written, thought I’d see if there was any interest first. I tried to write it without the sex scene but it just lost something, so apologies for that. Have never written smut before. This starts off angsty but has a happy ending.

It was as if a bolt of lightning had hit Mitch, and it just about had the same effect. 

It had been totally unexpected: the arm around his waist yanking him backwards and the firm, lingering kiss dropped on the side of his neck. Mitch froze in his stride, his fingers instinctively clamping over those of his best friend and scrabbling to obtain release, gasping with the force his back had hit Scott’s chest. As his arm finally fell away, Scott’s hand dropped and blatantly groped him.

‘What the fuck?’ he managed to blurt out eventually, spinning around. The light was dim, the cacophony of sound from the audience assembled out front waiting for them all but drowned out his words, but he could still see the look of stunned surprise on Kirstie and Matt’s faces, who could only have seen the kiss; and the grin on Scott’s.

What bothered Mitch most was the way he had been grabbed, as though Scott had been entitled and Mitch should have been grateful for the attention-and It had come completely out of the blue.

Of course, It wasn’t as though Scott had never kissed him before or even groped him, there had been too many times to count, but then that had been in another lifetime and half expected. Since then they had both moved on both professionally and personally. Or so he thought.

Mitch was furious. He could feel the heat rising in his face; embarrassment, along with the tears of frustration from the sense of betrayal he felt and the inability to resolve it. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, and the need to get away- to process, to try to understand.

They were seconds from going on stage, Kevin was already striding out in the darkness to take his place behind the screen that would lift as they began their first song, totally oblivious to what had happened. Right at that moment, Mitch couldn’t focus on anything else.

Kirstie was the first to move. She recognised the panicked way Mitch’s eyes began to look for a way out, and knew he was moments from fleeing. She elbowed Scott out of the way with a glare and gently steered Mitch on stage, hanging onto his arm and mouthing, ‘Idiot!’ to the now contrite Scott, who had possibly began to realize he might have gone too far. 

Matt followed them onstage with confusion. He hadn’t been around for the Superfruit days, when Scott and Mitch had their own YouTube channel, although he had seen the videos and heard the stories from Kevin about how Scott and Mitch would deliberately hijack interviews and livefeeds by cuddling and touching each other to stir up their brand fandom. They had even ‘shipped’ themselves as ‘Scömìche’. It had worked well too, drawing thousands to their channel and was still working in a lot of cases, although Superfruit had been wound up over a year ago. 

Matt couldn’t think of any reasons why Scott would be trying to resurrect it now, although it looked as though he had left his old partner in crime out of his plans. They had a show to do, and right now, he needed his focus on that. Scott could have chosen a better time...

Before the screen lifted, Mitch dragged his arm across his face, removing the tears of anger, and steadied his breathing. He tried desperately to keep his eyes to the front, deliberately ignoring Kirstie’s stare while choking back his frustration, but he couldn’t help them flickering to the side of the stage where peace lay. Here there was nothing but noise and pressure.

The intro song began as the screen slid up, and they swung into their well rehearsed routine. Mitch forced a smile and sang as everyone expected, but his mind and his concentration drifted, reflecting on the past few days. What had he done or said that might make Scott react that way? Had he somehow been giving off the wrong signals? No matter how hard he tried, as far as he could recall everything had been normal; as normal as it was between them anyway these days. Scott had been pissed off that Mark hadn’t been able to accompany them this time due to work commitments in Australia as the tour had been arranged so fast once quarantine had been lifted. Was that it? Did he really just expect Mitch to step into the void after being down-graded for so long? To be a stand-in while Mark was away? Did he really think he would be okay with that?

They had both had relationships. Mitch had moved out of the home they had shared for years, and they had travelled in different circles with their professional careers, rarely speaking or connecting. Quarantine had forced them to avoid everyone else in Pentatonix to a certain extent, and when they did get together it was for as briefly as possible, both Scott and until recently, Mitch, wanting to get back to their respective partners. It didn’t seem to affect Matt, Kirstie and Kevin like that, all of whom had partners yet still found time to spend with their band mates. Pentatonix was their bread and butter, and no- one was quite ready to wind it up. Or were they? Mitch was no longer sure. 

His mind was so distracted that Mitch missed his cue at the start of a verse. Kirstie quickly leapt in and covered, and Mitch gave himself a mental shake. 

He went through their routine on automatic pilot, the tears of frustration welling again as Kirstie touched his arm as he passed her, offering comfort but making it worse. The frustration was quickly turning to belligerence. 

‘Havana’ was next. Kirstie kept her expression neutral as she perched herself on Scott’s lap for part of the song, but she could feel the tension through his thighs. A quick glance at his face, and she saw the tears welling in his eyes. When Mitch had messed up he’d known he was responsible. 

Now what? Kirstie found herself onstage at the beginning of a concert where thousands of people had paid money to see the band at their best, and two of the five band members were in an emotional turmoil. She was beginning to add herself to the numbers. What other mistakes were the pair of them going to make? There was a lot she couldn’t cover up. This didn’t bode well.

Mitch’s next move confirmed her fears. The routine called for him to walk up to Scott, sing his line, ‘I loved him when I left him’, and push Scott away. They had played the little scene over and over so many times, but this time it was all wrong. Mitch was too fast- and as he reached Scott, Kirstie momentarily closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. When she heard the gasp from the audience she knew all her fears had been justified.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch needed an out. He could feel the pressure building and building, a cold sweat trickling down his neck. The concert was on his periphery now, all his being directed internally and to the cause of his problems. He wanted,no, needed to hit back. As he approached Scott, he raised his hand to slap his face, instead of the gentle push expected-but his inner demons wanted more. Before he could stop himself, his nails had carved a bloody track down the side of Scott’s cheek. 

For a fraction of a second they simply stood there, eyes locked on each other, Scott frozen by the the attack, and Mitch in shock at his own actions. He half expected to see security running onto the stage, and suddenly found his brain and his legs before that could happen.

Scott had been fully expecting something. What the hell had got into him? He had always been spontaneous- but he had just groped and kissed his old best friend seconds before going on stage. He felt sick to his stomach, embarrassed that he had acted like a lovesick schoolboy, that he couldn’t get over his emotions and control the longing; because that had never left him. He still, selfishly wanted Mitch. It was true that distance and fresh relationships had helped ease the separation but he and Mitch were now once again forced together at band business and that had reincarnated the same feelings in Scott. But in Mitch? Scott deep down knew better.

It wasn’t as though Mitch couldn’t have known what he had been doing, Scott tried to justify himself. The way he strutted around and in front of him during the infrequent times they were together could be no accident, nor was the way he would casually move his hand to uncover his shoulder and collarbone, baring the groove that Scott had buried his face in so many times before; the way he would play with his hair and that damned smirk! Even the waft of his scent as he passed caused a visceral lurch in Scott. Every. Single. Time. The guy just oozed ‘come and get me’ and Scott wasn’t as immune as he had assumed.

What sort of response had he expected back there? The same response as in the Superfruit days when Mitch would squeal and wriggle , but settle happily against Scott’s body? Really Scott? How long ago had that been?

Neither of them had been particularly monogamous either during their relationship with each other or in the earlier blossoming of their relationships with their long term boyfriends. There had still been furtive moments with each other in dressing rooms and hotel rooms that had naturally fizzled out as others had taken their time and interest. It was as though they had fallen out of use to each other.

When Mitch had started a more formal, seemingly settled relationship, Scott knew it was all over, and he was already in his own relationship with Mark anyway. It was inevitable that Mitch would want his own space and move out. Still, Scott couldn’t forget their final goodbye as Mitch checked through the house for the umpteenth time for anything he might have forgotten. The last time they had physically been together. It had been quick, clumsy and both of them were regretful afterwards. Bittersweet.

Poor Mark. He had done nothing to cause Scott’s dalliances, but Scott was beginning to realize his relationship had always been missing something-he was still unsure what. Mitch might presently be unattached, but he himself most definitely wasn’t.

As Mitch approached him onstage, Scott could see the hurt in his eyes and the knowledge that he had caused it broke his heart. He had had no thought in this head just how his immature advance might have affected his friend. He knew Mitch had an anxiety problem, and had been instantly regretful, but the damage had been done and there had been no time to apologise. 

The sting of Mitch’s nails brought fresh tears to his eyes, and he brought his fingers up to his face as Mitch bolted off stage.

Kirstie put a futile arm out to halt Mitch’s flight, but he was too fast, running on adrenaline. She caught Kevin’s confused look out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Matt with his hand on top of his head , his eyes and mouth wide with a look of pure horror. Scott simply stood there with his hand to his cheek, staring into the camera that had just recorded the whole drama. 

Scott was always the one that took the lead, the one who led interviews and steered the band gently in the way he wanted them to go, but he was just about useless at the moment and so Kirstie sprang into action to take charge and limit the damage. She motioned for the screen to be dropped and slid backstage to garble a hasty explanation to their entourage and tour manager, who immediately stepped up to reassure the audience. Kevin and Matt were at Scott’s side, Matt explaining to Kevin as they half dragged Scott from the stage. 

Kevin didn’t know what to think. There had been a weird atmosphere during their intro that he couldn’t pin down to anything or anyone. Mitch had missed his cue and the next thing he knew, was clawing Scott’s face off. What had he missed? Had he hit the wrong note or something? That seemed a bit excessive. As Mitch exited the stage, Matt ran across to him. 

‘What the hell just happened?’ Kevin’s voice had gone up at least an octave.

Matt waved his hand in the general direction Mitch had gone. ‘’Out there, before we came on, Scott kissed Mitch!’

Kevin’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Is that all?’ He couldn’t help but give a low chuckle, despite the extremely uncomfortable situation. ‘ That’s new...not’.

Matt shook his head as he turned to see Scott still standing there with blood trickling through his fingers. ‘No...Mitch hit the roof- he was mad, man!’ He motioned to Scott. ‘Shouldn’t we do something?’

‘Um -Yeah, yeah.’ 

As Matt and Kevin led him from the stage, Scott suddenly came to his senses. ‘I need to find Mitch!’

‘Er-I don’t think so bro. I think you need to get your face looked at.’ Kevin was already waving towards a very hesitant looking grip clutching a First Aid box, but as he started in their direction, Scott pulled free and was away. 

‘Aw hell man! Gimme that!’ Kevin grabbed the box from the startled grip and followed. 

Mitch sat in his dressing room. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind him, he felt safe. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat, absently examining Scott’s blood beneath his fingernails while his heart rate returned to normal.

‘Well Grassi, you sure know how to cause a scene!’ A wry smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as the pent-up anger started to dissipate, now replaced by a deep sadness. He knew that any minute now there would be people hammering on the door demanding explanations, and what was he going to tell them? The truth? That Scott had basically sexually assaulted him? He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining Scott in handcuffs and trying to explain why to his parents and Mark. Nope, that wasn’t going to happen.

‘Doubt they’ll ever let you sing Havana again!’ He informed himself between gulps of water. A wave of trepidation clutched his stomach. Would they ever let him sing anything again? 

On the table his phone began to ping over and over and the banging on the door began.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch Grassi! Open this door right now!’ Mitch raised his eyebrows. It felt like being back in school. Their tour manager’s voice was quickly joined by others and Mitch began to feel his heart speeding up again. There was no way out other than through that door, and he knew they weren’t going to give up easily. Hell, how much did it cost to cancel and rearrange a whole concert? They were all going to be furious.

Gritting his teeth, he cracked the door the tiniest bit and it fell silent on the other side. He supposed no-one had expected him to give in quite so quickly. His eyes travelled over the familiar faces, some angry, most concerned.

‘Scott?’ Despite his bravado, Mitch’s voice came out like a squeak, not the image he was wanting to project at the moment. He needed to be strong. There was a rustle and Kevin appeared, pushing Scott forward. Kevin looked him in the one eye visible behind the door warily. ‘Mitch?’

‘It’s okay, Kevin,’ Mitch sighed, ‘I’m done.’

Scott slipped through the door as Mitch took the proffered first aid box from Kevin who still looked at him distrustfully. He quickly locked the door and stood with his back to it for a few seconds, listening until he heard the murmur of voices begin to fade away. He just knew Kevin was still out there.

Scott headed to the bathroom and began splashing cold water onto his face. Not once did he look at Mitch; but that was okay, there was plenty of time, it wasn’t like they had a concert to do or anything....he could wait.

Scott dabbed his face on a paper towel and finally glanced sideways at Mitch. ‘I’m sorry.’

Mitch stood, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, enjoying his friend’s discomfort.

Friend? He studied Scott openly for the first time in a long while. What was it about this man that ensured he couldn’t stay mad at him- so mad that he had fled the stage? This man that turned his insides to jelly? This tall, chisel-jawed lump of gentle, funny, life-loving humanity that he loved in spite of his faults? Maybe even loved because of them? Why the hell did they always attract each other like magnets, even after all this time, after all the water that had flowed under both their bridges?

Eventually he sighed. ‘You better let me take a look at that’. 

He reached up to push the shock of blonde hair away from Scott’s eyes and paused as he flinched away. ‘It’s okay idiot, I said I’m done.’

Finally, Scott looked at him, his eyes sorrowful.

‘Mitch, I...’

Mitch put a finger against his lips. ‘Ssh...later.’ Hé stood on his toes and dropped a kiss on the unmarked side of Scott’s face, bestowing his own apology, while his fingers gently traced the raised welts on the other side. ‘Boy! I really did a good job there huh?’ 

Scott flinched and peered in the mirror. ‘Nothing make-up won’t cover.’ He scrabbled around the first aid box and smeared antiseptic cream over his wounds before sitting down heavily on the couch, motioning Mitch to sit beside him. Mitch hesitated, and Scott grinned ruefully.

‘I’m done too.’

‘Do you want to explain what the hell all that was about?’’ Mitch asked softly, as he sat. Scott slowly shook his head, his eyes shadowed. ‘I really don’t know.’

‘Aw for Heaven’s sake, Scott, we’re in a hell of a mess, aren’t we?’ Mitch groaned, unhappy at Scott’s explanation.

‘Totally-the worst mess ever. You realize everyone is going to think you’ve flipped, don’t you? How many cameras were out there? Reporters?’ Scott couldn’t help but raise his voice.

Mitch jumped to his feet angrily. ‘You think I’m bothered about that Scott? Really? ‘ he yelled. ‘When have I ever been bothered about what people think? How dare you put this onto me?’

There was a tap at the door and both glanced at it in frustration. Mitch hauled it open. ‘What?!’

Kirstie, Kevin and Matt all took two steps back in unison. It was comical really, Mitch thought, it looked like they were practicing a dance routine. ‘ Our minders are here,’ he informed Scott over his shoulder.

‘It’s okay guys,’ Scott joined him at the door. ‘We’re fine. Just have some stuff to sort out. ‘Sorry we were loud. We’re gonna get changed and head back to the hotel. We’ll see you later.’

Kirstie brought a bottle of wine and two glasses out from behind her back and handed them to Scott. ‘Thought you might find a use for this.’ She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘I hate this sweetheart, let’s get it sorted for once and for all huh?’

Scott nodded, and watched his friends wander off to their dressing rooms. None of them could resist a final glance over their shoulders.

He turned back to Mitch. ‘Get changed, pour that, I’ll be back in a second,’ he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Now changed into casual street clothes, Scott and Mitch both stared into their glasses of wine as if they’d find the answers there. Neither was willing to start the conversation-neither of them really knew where.

‘I need to phone Mark.’ Scott suddenly broke the silence.

Mitch’s head snapped up. Mark? Really? Now? He took a breath and slowly released it. ‘Course you do. He’ll know something’s up already.’ He wafted a hand in the general direction of the stage, ‘Jungle drums. What are you going to tell him?’ He lowered his head again, he had to try and control the situation. ‘If you want you can tell him I’ve gone completely mad and just had an ‘episode’ or something. I won’t tell him what happened.’ He swallowed hard. Mark wasn’t stupid, he knew Scott and Mitch’s history, and would want answers.

Scott laid his head on his folded arms, his shoulders shuddering. God, he loved Mark- but was that enough? If fate kept throwing Mitch and he together, could their relationship survive? Could the universe be trying to tell them something? Mitch had just done the most selfless thing, given him permission to be blameless in Mark’s eyes; but Scott could never live with himself if he’d done that.

He and Mitch had tried so hard to make the break, They had decided long ago that their friendship had to be their major objective. Getting romantically involved could destroy it, but the distance had destroyed it instead. The months and years were passing, and the pull back to each other was getting inexorably stronger. He had a feeling Mitch knew it too. Was that why he couldn’t stay in a relationship for long? 

Scott shook his head, unable to comprehend the conversations he knew he had to have. Even without Mitch, he had to do something. He couldn’t go on like this, constantly wanting something he couldn’t have. His heart was heavy with sudden sadness. Was he meant to be alone the rest of his life?

Mitch held his breath. ‘Scott?’ He tipped his companion’s head back to look into his eyes, awaiting an answer. He could see the misery there, mixed with something else; Defeat? Mitch was more confused than ever. Scott’s gaze didn’t falter. His thumb gently outlined Mitch’s cheekbone, dropped to his lips, and Mitch instinctively closed his eyes. God, he had missed this.

‘That I’m in love with you,’ Scott suddenly responded huskily, being honest with both Mitch and himself for the first time. There was an intake of breath and Mitch seemed to sag in on himself for an instant. ‘That’s it then, finished forever,’ Scott told himself , (get it all over with now, Hoying), ‘I’m really sorry, Mitch. I can’t help it.’ He swallowed hard, but he really needed to hear it. ‘You?’

Mitch looked back up, ‘Always have been.’ He replied simply, giving Scott’s knee a gentle squeeze. 

There...Mitch felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It was done. It was said. It was out there. But was it healed? When Scott slowly raised his head and he could see the disbelief and joy in his eyes, he knew. ‘Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed? Boy, do my flirting skills need some work!’

‘You’re insane, Grassi!’ Scott exclaimed, Mitch was in love with him? How? 

Mitch grinned and shrugged, ‘So a lot of people tell me!’   
Hé refilled their glasses and knelt down on the floor between Scott’s legs, pushing the glass into his hand. ‘To us I suppose,’ he said with a wry roll of his eyes, and he chinked his glass against Scott’s. 

He waited, his chin resting on Scott’s knee while he swallowed half the contents of his glass. Mitch’s eyes travelled over his features, noting, as he’d never before, the laugh creases in the corners of his eyes, the way his Adam’s Apple moved up and down with each gulp, his full lips, wet with wine, and the way his blue eyes were returning the scrutiny over the rim of the glass.   
  
Mitch knew Scott would be hesitant over taking the initiative after what had happened, and that left Mitch quizzically pondering his position. He was no Alpha, always being led rather than the leader, but someone had to make the move.

Gently, he raised Scott’s chin and leaned in. ‘ You never had to steal kisses Scotty.’ Scott’s eyes closed, the brush on his lips soft and cool, then firmer and more insistent. So new but so familiar. Scott moaned as he tossed his empty glass to the end of the sofa, allowing him to pull Mitch in closer, his fingers wrapped in his hair. Mitch was soft and pliable in his arms, his kisses evoking feelings he knew were not safe at this time and in this place. 

‘Oh God, Mitch...stop!’ Mitch pulled back immediately, surprise replaced by relief and suddenly grinning as he saw the twisted, stupefied look on Scott’s face.

‘I hope you don’t just want me for one thing, Hoying?’ He watched with amusement as Scott flushed prettily, God, he loved this man!

‘Hotel?’ 

‘Absolutely!’


	5. Chapter 5

They had taken an Uber back to the hotel, hesitating as they spotted their band mates and some others from their entourage in the bar as they passed.   
‘Not now,’ Mitch whispered in response to Scott’s unspoken question.  
They held hands as they stepped into the lift, sharing a deep kiss as the lift stopped on the floor before their own and a young couple entered, their eyes bulging with horror as they looked the two of them over, Scott just tightened his hold and had never been prouder than when Mitch stuck his tongue out at them over his shoulder as they stepped out, and the two of them dissolved in laughter.

Scott hesitated outside his room, opposite Mitch’s. He fished out his phone and waved it towards Mitch.  
‘I need to do this now.’

Mitch nodded in understanding. ‘I’m sorry, hon. I’ll leave the door on the latch.’ Scott gave him a shaky, sad smile, the laughter gone. 

Mitch stepped into his own room with his insides churning in sympathy for what Scott was going through. He actually liked Mark, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He himself had been on the receiving end of those phone calls too many times. 

He shuddered briefly as he recalled some of those hook- ups. What the hell had he been looking for? He knew now it was a Scott replacement; but while one guy might have had one or two of Scott’s qualities, and another, others; none of them were the complete package. Only Scott. He couldn’t help smiling with the irony. All those years of pretense! Those times they had sat and filmed themselves and denied they were anything other than best friends while putting on a show to contradict themselves. The fans had loved it and when away from the cameras it had been sort of real anyway! Still, they thought they had it all well thought out. Wouldn’t it be ironic if their fans had seen what they had been unable to? 

He showered quickly and stood bare chested in front of the vanity mirror. ‘Mitchell, you’re the luckiest man on this planet tonight,’ he informed himself. ‘You had better not screw it up this time round.’ He knew there would be no more chances. This would be the third time they’d attempted this. His gaze fell to the skull tattoo on his finger. Scott had a matching one on his. It was a constant reminder, a nod to their bond, and Mitch had been recently considering getting it covered because the memories hurt too much. He shuddered briefly.

Realizing Scott could be coming through the door at any minute, he wrapped himself in the white, fluffy bathrobe hanging in the bathroom, and raided the mini bar. He only half noted the messages button blinking on the room phone, his own phone turned off before they left the venue, but it was all still going to be there-waiting for them. 

He nursed a second glass of wine and admired the view from the window. Funny, he couldn’t recall the name of the city spread out below him. Tours were mindblowingly stressful sometimes. And today...well...

He turned as Scott quietly slipped into his room, accompanied by his own bottle of wine. Mitch took a deep breath, asking how it had gone would be crass. Break-ups were hell. He knew how it had gone.

‘You okay?’ he asked instead, genuinely concerned, but taking in the fact that Scott had ensured the door was double locked with interest.

Scott nodded, red-eyed. ‘I don’t really want to talk about it now, Princess, I just need to hold you.’ Mitch surrendered into his arms, willing healing into Scott’s soul, and in return he was held tighter than he had ever held before. Mitch breathed in his scent; a hint of woody cologne, fabric softener, coffee and sweat. Strangely, Mitch approved of the combination and nuzzled into his armpit .

‘I know...I’ll go shower,’ Scott murmured, pulling away.

Mitch grabbed his waist, ‘No, don’t. I like it.’ His fingers began pulling Scott’s t- shirt over his head, ‘Can do without the fabric softener though.’   
Scott tossed the t -shirt and pulled Mitch to the bed, sitting down and pulling him effortlessly onto his lap. God, it had been so long. He took the glass from his hand and set in down on the nightstand beside his own, his eyes never leaving Mitch’s. He could just stare into those eyes forever, and die happy. 

‘Hell, I love you so much, Mitch Grassi.’ He reached up and gently lowered Mitch’s head for the kiss, tenderly insistent. Mitch sighed into it, allowing his whole body to melt into the curves of Scott’s, while his fingers ran over the back of his neck. He turned his head and offered his throat, Scott obliged and fastened his mouth to the tender skin there, nibbling and kissing until Mitch squirmed and gasped. With his face buried in Mitch’s neck, he pushed the robe from his shoulders and down his arms, finding his collarbone to run his tongue over, and nuzzled into that familiar groove once again, feeling Mitch shudder and his tongue snake into Scott’s ear, pulling him closer at the same time.

‘You sure about this, Sweetheart?’ Mitch breathed, knowing where they were heading. 

‘More sure of anything in my life,’ Scott murmured. He pulled his head away for a second to look firmly into Mitches eyes. ‘ No going back this time, Princess. You?’

Mitch grinned wickedly. ‘You just going to talk all night?’ He grew more serious, realizing he hadn’t answered the question. ‘ We’ve both been really stupid, haven’t we? It’s time we grew up- and yes, Scott, I’m really, really, really sure.’

Scott leaned back on the bed, pulling Mitch with him as if they were one. Mitch stared down at him, a flush of pink in his cheeks, his eyes bright and his mouth slightly open. His tongue ran slowly over his lips, and Scott thought he had never seen anything more beautiful or sexy. In one move he turned Mitch onto his back, straddling him and tugging the robe from his arms. It fell open and Mitch lay naked beneath him.

There were absolutely no thoughts in Mitch’s head anymore. No more concert, no more Mark, no more phone calls or messages, no more of anything other than the very present. He closed his eyes while Scott’s eyes roamed over his body, and to fully appreciate the sensations evoked by the following kisses and nibbles across his chest and stomach, then down, oh God, down to the sweet spot at the top of his inner thigh. Mitch couldn’t believe Scott still remembered. His mouth fastened there for what seemed like an eternity, nipping and releasing, sucking and licking, until Mitch felt a sob escape the back of his throat.

‘Scott!’ He gasped, pulling his head away and up for a demandingly deep kiss. 

Somewhere, on the edge of his senses, Mitch heard rather than felt Scott’s pants and underwear coming off, and then the heat of his body pressed against his own. He could feel him, hot and rigid, pressed against his hip as Scott removed his hands from Mitch’s shoulders and pushed his arms up and over his head, concentrating now on his axilla; drinking in Mitch’s scent with his tongue. The sensation was unbelievable, and Mitch felt he was sinking into a world where every single nerve in his body was receptive and waiting. ‘Oh-my-God!’ He found himself gasping, aware somewhere that he was being greedy, but unable to do a damned thing about it. Scott swopped to the other side, running his teeth through his hair and then moving up his inner arm.

Scott was drowning in pheromones, could feel the response to him in every muscle of Mitch’s body, matching his own step by step, second by second. He raised up to gaze down at the slender form arched against him, his eyes burning. Then back down to rub his short, scruffy beard across Mitch’s chest. 

‘Mitch?’ he asked breathlessly, there was no answer. ‘Mitch!’ More demanding.

Mitch roused himself from his trance. Taking in all the sensations Scott’s ministrations evoked needed all his attention. Was he saying something? He opened his eyes to see Scott inches from his face. He knew that look. ‘Oh God, yes!’ He shook a hand free from Scott’s grip, slid it beneath him to the pocket of his discarded robe and pressed the two sachets into Scott’s hand. He ripped the first one open with his teeth, unwilling to let go of Mitch’s arm, still pinned against the pillow. He reached down and bundled the robe under the slim hips beneath him, holding the lube sachet in his teeth and arching his own hips to give him room. He hesitated there just long enough to remove the sachet from his mouth, leaving him free to gently draw his tongue up Mitch’s penis as he spread the lube, A slow and languid dip with his mouth. A teasing promise. 

Mitch was fully aware now, his eyes tracking Scott’s every dip and nod , the thrum that coursed through him at Scott’s featherlight touch, the way he knew when to be tender and when not to be. As Scott wriggled back up to his mouth, his nose wrinkled at the feel of lube from Scott’s lips and, just as he thought his muscles in his side and arm would start to cramp, Scott released him to slide the condom on, leaving Mitch’s hands free to roam, running over his back and buttocks until they clamped onto his thighs like a death grip, pulling him in, demanding and urgent.

‘Wait, baby, wait,’ Scott muttered, gently but firmly, not taking the risk of hurting Mitch for the second time that day. He came in again for a deep kiss. Little whimpers danced around Scott’s tongue as Mitch strained into Scott’s fingers, hastening the stretch until Scott was satisfied. His entry was slow and careful, deliberately drawing out the process until he felt Mitch relax and still beneath him. 

‘Baby?’ He queried.

Mitch wriggled against him experimentally, a low moan escaping his lips, and he nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

‘Words, Mitch,’ Scott insisted.

Mitch’s eyes opened, ‘Good to go’, he gasped. 

Scott knelt up, wrapped his arms around Mitch’s thighs to lift his hips off the bed, and Mitch went with him, wrapping his legs around Scott’s waist and leaning back to allow Scott full penetration. Together they paused, taking a second or two to adjust, then Scott thrust forward. Mitch let out a long, low moan as the stretch plateaued. Then, with Mitch supporting his own position, Scott’s arms were free to take his weight and allow him to move. 

Scott felt overwhelmed. It was almost as if they had never been together before; the feelings, the sensations were just so different. He couldn’t help just staying where he was for a time, enjoying them. Could it be that he and Mitch had actually needed to be apart for that time in order to appreciate each other now? An insistent tap on his hip jolted him back to the job in hand. 

Oh God, he had to slow down! Scott realized after only a few strokes. At this rate it was going to be over far too soon. He steadied his breathing and concentrated on his partner. Leaning down, he rained light bites and kisses over Mitch’s chest until his head tossed from side to side and he groaned his impatience. Scott leant back again.

He knew Mitch well enough to know he needed little or no direct stimulation to hasten things, as long as the position was right. From the whimpers escaping Mitch’s lips with each stroke, Scott was content he was there, but suddenly Mitch pulled away. 

For a second Scott thought there was something wrong, but Mitch flipped over onto his knees, raising himself up and allowing Scott to enter him from behind. He had never done that before. Scott swallowed a sob at the trust he had been offered. Mitch had just relinquished any control he had had to him.

Scott was close. The new position enabled him to speed up and push deeper, his hands on Mitch’s hips holding him in place, and Mitch rocked with him, his hands clutching the pillow, strangled sobs escaping him with each thrust. The sobs ceased and were replaced by a desperate whine.

‘Now Scott! ‘

Scott needed no further prompting, pounding his hips into Mitch’s, feeling him clench spasmodically around him until he cried out; a note Scott had never heard before emitting from his throat, low and primal. Scott threw his arms around him, demanding the closeness as he pulled Mitch up straight. Within a couple of thrusts, he too cried out, then collapsed on his side on the bed, taking Mitch with him. 

He lay, shaky and exhausted, hypnotically watching a trickle of sweat running across and down Mitch’s ribs, and for a few minutes, the only sound was their matched ragged breathing. ‘Scott?’

‘Mmmn?’

‘Can you just tell me one thing?’

Scott curled his arm beneath his head and kissed the back of Mitch’s neck. ‘Of course, baby. If I can.’

Mitch turned over to face him. ‘Where the hell are we?’


	6. Chapter 6

How long they lay together, arms and legs wrapped around each other, neither was sure. It seemed like time had stopped just for them. They giggled and whispered like teenagers, fondling each other unabashedly, taking joy in discovering all over again. Reminiscing.  
‘Y’know we’re being really selfish, don’t you?’ Mitch said eventually.

Scott propped himself up on his elbows. Just as well he couldn’t see his hair, Mitch thought, he definitely wasn’t presentable. ‘Why?’ 

‘All those people down there waiting for explanations,’ Mitch reached up to smooth Scott’s unruly hair back into place, but it just sprang back. 

Scott looked fearful for a moment. ‘Oh God, I forgot...’

Mitch laughed and couldn’t resist a slap on Scott’s bare butt as he scrambled from the bed. ‘Shower honey, you stink!’

‘That isn’t what you said earlier!’ He put on a terrible imitation of Mitch’s voice.’ Ooh Scott- I like how you smell! Don’t shower!’ 

Mitch guffawed, his hands covering his face in embarrassment. ‘Well, that was before you got covered in my smell as well, idiot!’

Scott wiggled his eyes brows, suggestively. ‘I certainly did, didn’t I?’

Mitch nodded vigorously, laughing, ‘Yes you did- and you loved it!’ 

Mitch stretched languidly on the bed, awaiting his turn in the shower. He felt so good, and it wasn’t just the post sex euphoria either. He was excited about their future, and it was a long time since he looked that far ahead. But first they had another chore to do. One that he was dreading.


	7. Chapter 7

  
In the hotel bar the alcohol had been flowing for a while. The band and various members of their entourage had gathered there in various groups, some coming, others going. The topic of conversation being, of course, the evenings events. Some chatted in hushed tones, others discussed it openly.

Angie Cooper stared into her drink. It was her first time as tour operator for Pentatonix, her predecessors having moved on to other things when the quarantine had drawn everything to a standstill. So far, she sighed, it had not been a great start. She had already decided this drink would be her last. She had a lot to do the following day, there was a gruelling drive across the desert to their next venue, and she had to try to rearrange today’s concert at the end of the tour.

‘YouTube have the footage already,’ Kevin said, staring at his phone. ‘I can’t believe how stupid I look standing there with my mouth open.’ He turned his phone, peering at the footage. ‘There’s some interesting compilations there too.’ He couldn’t help but admire their fans ingenuity as he watched Mitch scratching Scott’s face over and over again with inappropriate music in the background-not to mention their speed. 

Angie groaned. ‘We need to decide what we’re going to put out publicly soon. What on earth are we going to tell them?’ She had been fending off calls ever since it had happened.

Matt shrugged. ‘Well the two people who seem to be the best at storytelling are still incommunicado,’ he put down his phone after another failed attempt to call Scott. His phone was still turned off, as was Mitch’s. ‘Do you think they’re okay?’ No-one had had the nerve to go to their rooms yet, knowing they needed some time, but Matt mentally gave them half an hour, then he was going up to see them. 

‘Oh, I’m sure they are!’ Kirstie suddenly exclaimed.

Matt looked up quizzically, following her line of sight to see Scott and Mitch standing in the doorway, red-faced and awkward, like a pair of errant schoolboys. 

It suddenly fell quiet in the bar. Kirstie jumped up so fast that her chair crashed over backwards, and ran across, throwing her arms around each of them in turn.

‘It’s alright, we love you,’ she tried to reassure them.

She directed them over to their table, where Kevin had already dragged extra chairs over for them, but they both remained standing. They had done a good job covering up the scratches on Scott’s face, Kirstie noted, as the hum of conversation began again.

Kirstie’s eyes suddenly narrowed as she examined Scott’s face. She had known these two for more years can she cared to remember, and she instinctively knew there was something different. Maybe it was the way they held hands tightly at their sides, or how close they were standing, or the way Mitch kept seeking Scott’s eyes for comfort. There was just _something_ different...  
Mitch turned his head to whisper something in Scott’s ear, and she saw the hickey on the side of his neck, and just knew. 

Suppressing another squeal, she jumped up and hastily rearranged Mitch’s turtle neck, knowing they had to be totally oblivious or their make-up skills would have dealt with it too. Neither of them would ever consider going out in public like that.

‘ Hickey, sweetheart,’ she whispered, winking, as Mitch looked at her in surprise.

Mitch’s hand came immediately to his neck in consternation, and Scott’s arm went around his shoulders pulling him even closer. 

Scott cleared his throat and scanned the room. Friends mostly, others acquaintances, the hotel’s other clientele seemingly had left, overwhelmed. ‘ Listen up everyone!’ He said loudly, faces looked up expectantly, quiet falling once again. ‘We want to apologize to everyone for what happened at the concert tonight. We know each and every one of you works hard to put on these tours for us, and we feel very embarrassed and sad that we let you all down.’ He paused, shuffling his feet. ‘What you don’t know is that Mitch was partially justified in what he did, and...’

‘...Hold it there, dude!’ Mitch said suddenly. ‘Partially?’

Scott went red and assumed a fake beaten dog expression. ‘I-er, I’ve been corrected there,’ he continued, ‘Mitch was totally justified in what he did.’ He paused as a chuckle spread around the bar. ‘But I have to tell you,’ and he raised his eyebrows for permission at his companion and Mitch nodded back. ‘That one good thing came out of all this.’ There was total silence now. Scott took a deep breath, here we go. ‘Mitch and I have decided that we can’t live without each other.’ There.

Both Kirstie and Angie screamed- so loud and so hard, they would recall later, and Kevin and Matt burst out laughing, Kevin heartily clapping Matt on the back. The applause and catcalls resounded for what seemed like hours while glasses chinked and...was that cash being handed over? 

Scott let it go on a while, enjoying the change in the atmosphere, before he held up his hand. ‘Shush! I’m not finished!’ He had their attention now and turned to Mitch, taking both his hands in his, then, to everyone’s surprise, including Mitch’s, dropped down on one knee.

‘Mitch, do you remember when we did this for a laugh in a video for Superfruit?’

Mitch shook his head, wishing the floor would open up right now. ‘Nope, absolutely not. Can’t remember that!’ A chorus of laughing ran around the room. He could remember alright. 

Scott’s expression was suddenly serious. ‘Mitch Grassi, I want us to be more than Future Friends. I don’t want any Sexy Ladies, Mitch, because all this time you just Keep Me Coming back for more.’ He paused, as those in the know began to cotton on. Satisfied he had his impromptu audience in the palm of his hand, and Mitch wishing he was anywhere else but here, he continued. ‘ It’s taken me all this time to realize that you are my Everything,’ The noise was louder now, and Scott turned to demand silence. ‘Shush! Let a man have his moment!’ 

The laughter died down. ‘Er-Where was I?’

Mitch rolled his eyes. ‘Everything,’ he replied wryly, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, as his face burned.

‘Oh yeah!’ He cleared his throat. ‘Everyone said it would be Bad 4 Us, but it was...’ he turned to the audience and winked, ‘Worth It.’ More delighted laughter. Scott was on a roll. ‘Tonight has been a Fantasy, Mitch. Every time I’m near you I can feel my Heartthrob and it’s time we both said Goodbye From Lonely. When this tour’s over, Mitch, we need to go on a Vacation, instead of all these...’ he wafted his hand around the room, ‘...Imaginary Parties. So, Mitch, will you be my Guy Exe and Hurry Up and marry me? Huh? Now...How You Feeling? ‘

The whole room was applauding, whispered explanations that Scott had just quoted the title of every track on their Superfruit album, filled in those who were unaware. Scott basked in the limelight as always, but there was only one person whose approval he was waiting for.

Mitch shrugged a shoulder, still in awe of his man. ‘You sure you can afford the ring, Hoying?’ Everyone laughed, knowing Mitch’s expensive tastes. Scott nodded furiously. ‘Well, in that case, ‘I Promise.’


End file.
